Ilica Odalica i Lazica Vucalica
Objavljeno u beogradskom Dnevnom listu HHII/1904, br. 354, a zatim tek u Celokupnim delima koje je priredila Zora Vulović 1932. godine Nadaleko su čuveni Ilica ’Odalica i Lazica Vucalica. Pa ko su oni kad su tako razglašeni? Ilica ’Odalica i Lazica Vucalica su pošljednji tužni ostaci mnogobrojnih seoskih trgovčića ’odalica. Mnogo je njih bilo za turskog suda. Kao što svega starog polagano nestaje, tako su se i oni iz godine u godinu sve više gubili. Kalaba, Šobota, Belemez, Torbica i mnogi drugi danas više ne "’odaju". Torbica je nosao meku robu. Osim toga kupovao je i prnju. Optužiše ga da vara žene na ponjavi, te mu, siromahu, "kotarski ured kao sud" oduze dozvolu. Tako je i s drugima bilo. Mnogi su oni možda i pomrli. Mnogi su se opet zabili u naše kasabice, te se zimi uz kakvu siromašnu, ali obično podebelu udovicu pare, a ljeti rade u bašči kod bogatijih gazda. Neki se još nisu ostavili trgovine, već kupuju stare stvari pa ih preprodaju. Za Belemeza kažu da je negdje u Posavini otvorio dućan, pa samo prnju i kosti kupuje, te ih po mašini nekud u svijet šalje. Od sviju ovih trgovčića što ih ja tubim, najstariji je Ilica ’Odalica. Već punih četrdeset godina bori se on s planinskim mećavama, vjetrovima, kišama i veresijom. "Veresijo, veresijo, u grob ćeš me prije vremena oćerati!" Lazica se neke godine počeo za njim vucati, te ga prozvaše Vucalica. Drukčije se oni zovu kod "kotarskog ureda kao suda". To svijet ne zna, pa ne znam ni ja. Ne mrze se. Uvijek zajedno idu: Ilica naprijed, a Lazica za njim. Samo kad se napiju i posvade onda se rastanu, ali gdje se prvi put vide, tu se i umire. Od sela do sela, od zbora do zbora, od crkve do crkve, od kuće do kuće, hodaju oni i nose robu. Imaju oni kao god i popovi svoj kraj, svoja sela kuda prolaze i pronose robu. U druga sela neće ni da zavire, jer ih tamo svijet ne zna, niti znaju oni svijeta. - Sto puta sam kaz’o da se držiš svog sela, budalo jedna! - grdio je Ilica Lazicu, jer je bio zašao u nepoznata sela, te malo nije platio glavom. Lazica je izvadio dozvolu od kotarskog ureda kao suda, a Ilica je samo podnio s molbom ferman, koji mu je još sultan izdao, kotarskom uredu kao sudu, da ga slavno isti potvrdi i murleiše. "Kotarski ured kao sud u B. B. nije obnašao udovoljiti prepokornoj molbi Ilice N. zvanog ’Odalice, hodajućeg sitničara, već mu na osnovi fermana Njegovog Carskog Veličanstva Sultana milostivo podieljuje novu dozvolu". Povrh svega toga Ilica nosi još i dan danji sultanov ferman u velikoj prtenoj kesi, u kojoj i pare drži. Kad god odriješi kesu, pogleda u ferman, pa uzdahne: "Moj vermane, moj zlatni zemane!" Daju mnogo i na veresiju, pa ih i svijet dobro pazi i svaka ih kuća lijepo dočeka kad panu na konak. Što u jednog ima, možeš naći i kod drugog: kerice, rudice, maveza, rize, optoke, svile, brojanica, đinđuva i mnogih drugih sitnica i kereveka. Prodaju oni i bolju, dupliju robu: čivit, bez, kose, brusove, kavu, šećer. Soli nemaju. Gdjekad im u bisagama možeš naći i po dva, tri kila bijelog ili crvenog duvana, iako su na to zaboravili izvaditi dozvolu. Mnogo su oni prepatili i mnogo štošta doživjeli. Nadaleko i naširoko pričaju se i pronose njihove mnogobrojne zgode i nezgode koje su ih snalazile u dugom nizu godina njihovog beskućnog i lutalačkog života. Naročito se Ilica ’Odalica svagdje hvali i ponosi svojom kabastom težinom i dubokim, svježim dosjetkama. Ja ću vam, dragi čitaoci, ovom prilikom, kako se to već obično kaže, ispričati jednu takvu crticu Iličine dosjetljivosti. Bilo je to prije desetak godina, na vašaru u V. V. Pokazivali su u jednoj komendiji najdebljeg i najtežeg čovjeka na svijetu. - Izvol’te unutra za videti najdeblo i najteško čovek na celo svet! Izvol’te, izvol’te! Gospoda plaćaju sekser, gospoje groš i marijaš, đaci i vojnici samo pet marjaši! Izvol’te, gospoja! - okrenu se komendijaš jednoj seljanci. - Potprni se ti, moj dragi, sa svojom kapom a nemoj sa mnom! - reče zastiđena seljanka, pa se izgubi u svijetu. Ilica se progura kroz svijet. - ’Ajde, izvol’te gospodin gazda, unutra! - viče mu komendijaš. - Je li ti, Švabo, šta bi ti rek’o za ovog pobru? - isprsi se Ilica i uprije prst u se. - Kako bi ova roba mogla kod tebe proći? A, majka ti stara, žito ti rodilo? - Izvol’te, izvol’te - samo još danas. - Čekaj malo, Švabo! Sabur, žito ti rodilo! Narode! - okrenu se Ilica svijetu što je stajao iza njega. - Narode, čuj i počuj! Ovaj nas Švabo, žito mu rodilo - vara! Ja sam teži i deblji od onog njegovog čojeka, jer mene ni carski kantar ne more podnijeti! Ne bacajte uzalud pare! Prestade svijet ulaziti u komendiju. Vidje komendijaš da ne ostaje ništa drugo nego da se Iličina volja ispuni: da se potegnu na carskom kantaru. - Ne mogu ja tako lako svoga glasa upuštiti! - veli Ilica. - Da se potegnemo na carskom kantaru!… - Tako je! - povika svijet. Što bi mi njemu davali pare džabe! Eto ga! - viknu narod kad ugleda najdebljeg i najtežeg čovjeka na daskama pred komendijom kako se rukuje sa Ilicom. - O, grdna rano, da su ono dva prasca što bi čojek za nji’ silne pare zgrn’o! - nasmija se neko. Dugo su nešto razgovarali. Ilica se okrenu pa viknu: - Narode, dobro otvori oči! Još su nešto ćućorili. Sleže se svijet sa sviju strana. - E, narode moj, žito ti rodilo! Eto, vidio si i brez jedne pare najdebljeg i najtežeg čovjeka na cijelom svijetu! - viknu Ilica i izgubi se u vašaru. .